


Guitar Hero Louis

by TheCauseOfTheStorm



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauseOfTheStorm/pseuds/TheCauseOfTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is written for sweaterbuglouis.</p><p>harry gets aroused by louis. louis doesn't know he's teasing harry. the lads are playing guitar hero and liam and zayn are all loved up together, but that's not important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero Louis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transstevebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/gifts).



It was not uncommon to see the five boys together, even with Liam and Zayn dating they still spent the majority of their time with the boys. Their relationship didn't mean they needed more alone time and that made the five boys work so well. The relationships between the group had great dynamics, and the fact that Zayn and Liam took their friendship and took it further just meant that they were more affectionate and lovey-dovey. Not that the others minded, of course, Zayn and Liam were made for each other.

 

Just like Harry and Louis, they just haven't come to terms with the fact yet.

 

Harry sat on sofa, slouched, a little bored and struggling with extra blood rushing to his manhood whilst he watched Louis play. All the lads had called a meet at Niall's house, ordered food and had set out to play video games. Choosing a game to play wasn't easy, many games required 4 players max and Guitar hero did have two guitars but with Harry in ache to win the duel, the guitar now was probably resting under rubbish at a landfill site. In the end the casting vote decided on playing Guitar Hero's, apparently no one was prepared to sit out and keep swapping turns to play Mario Super Bros or something similar. It was then that the boys resented the tiny red and green men alongside the companions of the yellow and blue toads because there was no tiny creation to join the game.

 

Louis had eagerly taken the next game, choosing a song that was of a high level of difficulty and standing in the center of the room demanding to be watched as he claimed the top scorer of the night. Harry reckoned Louis knew what he was doing, the way his tanned and skillful fingers pressed the right notes. Harry knew Louis knew what he was doing, but he was certain that he didn't know how frustrated he was making him.

 

Harry watched Louis' hands move expertly, he didn't pay attention to the song he was currently acing, just the movements he made. Louis couldn't stop the cheeky grin as he managed to hit the bonus points for doing some fancy moves whilst playing. He could feel Niall's jealous eyes burning his skin as he played cleanly, hitting the notes and already close to topping Niall's high score with just under a minute left of the song to play. 

 

Harry shifted in his seat and subtly as he could pulled the cushion on the opposite end of the sofa into his lap to cuddle, he shifted into a more comfortable position as his length stiffened at the straining muscles in Louis arms. Harry wanted to look away from the sight but his eyes were trained to drink in the smaller, gorgeous Doncaster frame. Louis reached the tricky part, the ending and his fingers made sure to hit every note possible. The smaller boy managed to hit nearly ever note on time and Harry was transfixed on the movements his fingers could make.

 

Harry couldn't stop the dirty thoughts leaking into the rest of his brain at the thought of Louis' fingers being put to his own advantage. The dirty thoughts kept flooding in and soon Harry was holding the cushion tighter to him in hopes that his now full on erection wasn't noticeable. Harry let out a sigh that was relief and disappointment as Louis sat down on the seat next to him and passed the guitar over to Niall who by the looks was pissed and determined to reclaim his title. The Irish lad mumbled sour words, quote 'fucking Doncaster twat bag with gamin' tallent, lil fucka.'

 

Harry smiled at his blonde haired friend and turned to look at Louis' proud and happy face smirking at the boy that stood in the center of the room before turning to face Harry. Louis gave Harry a huge smile that warmed his heart and Louis became confused with the slight uncomfortable look that Harry's expression held. Louis would pick up on the slight change in Harry he always did, that's how they could talk with practically with out words. The relationship between the two was soul mates, whether you believed in the thing its self, that was what they were. They were each others best friends, knew what each other were feeling before they even felt it, it was something that made them work so well, something that gave them an advantage. 

 

Harry and Louis were destined for each other, the boys all knew that. What confused them all was how they were not dating yet, let alone even knew that each other felt the same way -amorousness- about the other. It was infuriating, no amount of hints, truth or dare, cuddle sessions made the other realize. However Harry knew he loved Louis and Louis knew he loved Harry but nether were vocal about their feelings, no matter how much they knew about each other, they were both blind to the others true feelings. Stupid boys, thinking that it was best friend love hadn't yet come to realize that wanting to kiss the other and getting erections whilst one was playing a game was not platonic.

 

So when Louis asked for Harry's thoughts on his playing he stuttered, trying to find the correct words that didn't come out anything like the sexual thoughts he was having. Harry as awkward and sexually frustrated as his is tried to talk.

 

"your... um your fingering is really good." Harry stuttered. 

 

Harry felt his cheeks flame bright as he realized the way that sounded and how his voice was husky and full of what could only be sexual frustration for the stupid, sexy and arousing boy he was so stupidly in love with. Louis was surprised with the strange sound in Harry's voice, it had dropped a tone lower and how he was slightly turned on by the sound.

 

"um.. thanks mate, mind if I have that cushion?" Louis asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck not sure what to do with himself or the fact that he was attracted to Harry's raspy tone that was giving him chills.

 

Harry panicked mentally before pulling the cushion closer to him and giving Louis a look of disapproval, he looked like asking for the cushion he stole was a crime.

 

"No?" Harry stumbled, coughing at the end as his voice was still strained and so was his erection, wanting release.

 

"No? Haz, mate just give it here," Louis insisted reaching over to pull the soft square from the younger boys lap.

 

"No Louis," Harry scolded, his voice dominant with the word 'No' and ending with a pleading and whiny tone as he struggled to speak the boys name. 

 

Louis was even more baffled at the fact that Harry was being too stubborn to hand over the lump cushion and the fact that he was getting turned on by the way that his names fell past his lips. Louis got fed up with the pathetic argument and reached over before tugging hard at the cushion pulling it away from Harry. Harry freaked, pressing a hadn to cover his crotch and he fled from the room to the bathroom as quick as possible, he prayed that Louis hadn't seen anything.

 

After all it would be easier to make up a lie as to why he was being strange than to explain what he got aroused by if Louis noticed that he was in fact hard. Over him. 

 

Louis saw, it was blinding obvious by the large bulge and how flustered Harry got. Confusedly he followed after the boy and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. He rapped against the wood gently, and his clenched fist stopped as he herd Harry talking to himself behind the door.

 

"I'm such a fuck up, that was so obvious. God sake Harry, you couldn't be smooth if you tried," Harry whined and Louis took the tall boys footsteps on the tile floor stopping a time to twist the handle. The door swung open -unlocked- and Harry looked up to see a concerned Louis.

 

"Your not a fuck up Haz, just tell me whats wrong," Louis comforted, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

 

Harry shook his head in defiance and pulled his fingers across his lips implying he wasn't saying a word. Louis huffed and stepped close to Harry so they were inches apart, Harry let out a small sharp breath as Louis finger pulled across his lips in an unlock motion and their faces were dangerously close together. Harry grew even more agitated as he felt Louis breath on his lip, his erection was straining even more and Louis' eyes kept fluttering to the lips that wanted to kiss Louis with all the pent up frustration he had been keeping.

 

Louis wanted to let his sassy comment on the tip of his tongue about him turning Harry on slip, but he didn't want to embarrass the boy even further and he was determined to not ruin the moment. Gradually their faces inched even closer until they were touching noses. Soon enough their heart rates sky rocketed as their eyes closed and heads dipped to the sides and that was when their lips locked.

 

Both suddenly realized that they were in fact kissing and it felt like a fitting of the last puzzle piece, Louis' hands gripped Harry at the waist and Harry's hands tied around Louis back bringing them closer and the kiss got deeper and more overwhelming. The touching of the lips made them needing more and soon tongues slipped past the lips and welcomed the feel of the other. The kiss began to get breathless and reluctantly Harry and Louis pulled away with cheeky, sweet smiles.

 

"I'll leave you to sort out your situation, just be thinking of me, okay?" Louis asked, baffling Harry.

 

Harry nodded his head blushing, and very embarrassed that Louis had eyed the situation in his trousers but his smile grew once again as Louis kissed him gently on the lips before winking in a way that was cheeky but reassured Harry that this was the start of something. Louis left the bathroom with a huge smile, Harry remained in the bathroom getting rid of his erection and he thought of Louis the entire time; his blue eyes, messy hair, his wonderful ass, his legs that led to his beautiful thighs and his Disney prince looks.

 

He had it bad, and Louis was the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasnt shit:))


End file.
